A Lover's Revenge
by Jeweliah
Summary: Originally Written as a Sequel to a Short Story.


_**A lover's Revenge**_

_Andy…his name…it's everywhere…I can't take it anymore! I'm trying to forget him! I want him out of my life! Do 1?_

"Did you hear? Another one of those Royals died last night!" an anonymous man says.

"Yeah! I heard he was stabbed by a Guardian!" the second man replies.

I am walking behind them, listening on their conversation. No matter how hard I try, I still love him. He was cute, funny, and always there when I was down. I need to get over him.

I am walking. No, I am looking for Shain. Shain, he is four years older than me. He's like the older brother, I never had. He is the leader of the Royals. I look over to the other side of the street. He is there. He is always there…under _that_ tree. It is the tree where his mother died. He is looking in to space.

"Shain!" I yell. I run over to him, as he looks my way. "What are you looking at?"

"Do you want revenge?" he asks me. I am stunned. No, I am shocked.

"Huh?" I don't know what to say. I always know what to say. Not this time.

"I know you heard me. I am not repeating my self," he says. So cold… He has been like that since his mother died. His mother was the only one he had left. His dad left them when he was just a little toddler. He understands how I am feeling right now.

"I don't…I don't know…" I stutter. I really don't know. I'm afraid that if I want revenge, I will become just as bad as the people who killed 'Him'. I am scared…for the first time…I am scared.

Without saying anything, Shain strides away. He didn't even make a comment. I guess that's his way of telling me that he'll give me time. I'm not sure if I will be able to make a choice though.

I turn around and start walking home. Mom and Dad are going to ask me where I was. They don't trust me. I _was _with Andy. They never trust me anymore...Ever since 'him'. They say I'm too good for him. _I say _they are wrong. I _won't _back down from this fight. I want revenge. I turn around and run to Shain's house.

I knock on the old wooden door. He doesn't have a doorbell. The door creaks. Shain opens the door. "I want revenge…" I say. I said it plain and simple. He arches an eyebrow at me. I know he is going to make a comment.

"That's all?" so simple yet so effective. He's expecting me to make a plan.

"Uhhh…I was thinking you might have something planned out…" I say sheepishly.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 1:00 PM sharp."

"But…there is going to be school tomorrow," I am afraid of how he might react. There it is…his eyes…he's annoyed.

"That is of no concern to me," so he is annoyed at me. He closes his eyes and says, "Whether you come or not is your decision not this one's." He closes the door as I silently walk away.

It is getting late. The sky is filled with colors. Blue, red, orange, yellow, it's all there. _So beautiful…it reminds me of 'him'._ I'm still not sure if that's a good thing or not.

I open the door to my house and go straight to bed without even eating dinner or glancing at my parents. I am exhausted, but I can't sleep. My mind is filled with questions that don't have answers. I wish all this would all just go away. I am staring up at my ceiling as if it could answer all my questions. _Why do I want revenge? Why can't I forget him? So may why's are popping out of nowhere. I realize…I miss him so much…it is almost unbearable. _I wish he would just be here to make all my problems go away. He was my hero and without my hero, I am just as vulnerable as everybody else. I don't like being vulnerable. It makes me feel weak. I walk to my window and look up at the twinkling stars. I know 'he' is up there staring down at me just as I am to him. I walk back to my bed and close my eyes, trying to sleep.

It is morning; the sun is shinning in my eyes like the blaring fireball it is. I forgot to close the curtains yesterday. "What time is it?" I ask myself as I rub to sleep from the eyes away. I finally look over to the clock the wall…_8:00 AM! I am going to be late!_ Grab my shoes from under my bed and run in to the kitchen. My mom and dad are already gone… without even leaving a note for me…that's another week without them around.

I run into my classroom. _It is math…great!_ Everyone is staring at me. They know about 'him'. I walk across the room, trying to ignore the stares weighing heavily on my back. "You are late Ms. Greenwood," the teacher says angrily. _Like I didn't know the already!_

_1:00 PM…1:00 PM…1:00 PM… Who's the murderer? Would 'he' even want me to avenge him?_ I'm thinking about 'him' again. I knock on the door to Shain's house.

Knock, knock…knock, knock…_He's not here!_ "He's not here! How can he be not here! Stupid…ignorant…bigheaded…gang…leaders…"I mumble to myself.

"Others might start to assume you're insane if you continue to speak to yourself," I turn around quickly to find Shain standing there with a smirk on his face. _He heard me! _He's amused.

"Why did you do that? You scared to half to death!" I scream at him. _First, he is late, then he scares the one who isn't late! He is so annoying. _

"I did what I did _knowing_ that it would startle you," he says. _He has such a big ego some times. It's like an over blown balloon._

We are walking along the many hallways in his abandoned home. "Why were you late?" I ask, grabbing his arm. He flinches I shouldn't have grabbed him. He doesn't like to be touched.

"I have no need to explain my self to you," he says. I suddenly feel a wave a cold air coming from Shain. _So cold…_ I guess it is his job as a gang leader to be cold at all times.

We are in front of a large wooden door. Behind that humongous door is the meeting room here we are going to make the plan. He opens the door and walks in with his head held high. He is so full of it. I walk in after him. There are already five people waiting in the chairs surrounding the large oval shaped table in the middle of the room.

They turn to look at me. They have no emotions on their faces either, just like Shain. It is like they can see right through me. I feel like a puppet standing beside Shain. I am nothing compared to them. I feel nervous. I am terrified of saying the wrong things, doing the wrong things, or even thinking the wrong things. That troubles me.

I sit down quietly beside Shain, ready to run for my life. 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi…8 Mississippi… _Is he even going to talk? Is he going back on his promise? Wait he didn't even make a promise! This is not happening! He's regretting his choice to help me! Andy…I hope you can forgive me…NO~ _

"We are gathered here today to discuss a suitable revenge plan for Laura. Everyone of you is to treat her as you would treat me," oh great! Now he talks…_Way _after my panicking session.

"I have had a trustworthy spy tell me that the one who has killed Andy is indeed the ones of the west wings. More specifically, he is the one who calls himself Ron. The only way to let Andy rest in peace is to kill Ron. Revenge is only a small part of it. Dale, you will accompany Laura to kill Ron. Remember, Laura is the one that has to kill him, no one else. Lake, you will come with me to distract the other crews of the west wing long enough for Dale and Laura to kill and escape. Faye will guard the east wing quarters just incase they come close. Notify me if they do. Yenta, you will guard the north wing. The main guardians will be quartered there. If you miscalculate even a single step, you will pay with your life. Lash, the south wing will be in your guarding territory. You are to report to Laura if anything unexpected happens. They must _die_!" Shain says enthusiastically. Sometimes I really think his only hobby is to kill people. " We will begin this revenge plan the day after tomorrow. Dismissed."

_Wait! He didn't even ask any of us what we thought about it. He thinks he is the boss of everyone. Not me. How can he be so mean!_ He stands up and walks out of the room. I, of course, follow him. I still can't get the hang of knowing where everything is in this house. I will get lost in one second if it were not for him. "It's late. Go home," he says in a bored tone. I walk out of his house and go back home without a second thought.

_Thinking back to what is going happen on Friday scares me. I don't think I will be able to kill anyone. I hope I don't chicken out. Why do I have to be the one who kills him? Of course it is because I am the one who wants revenge. Do really want revenge that badly that I can kill? I don't know…I don't know anything anymore… _

The days are passing by quickly. I am getting more and more anxious about the approaching Friday. I am finally going to have my revenge. I walk up to my room. Just by my bed, there is Andy's picture. Why is his picture still here? HE'S DEAD! Tears are falling down my face, but I don't make a move to wipe it away. I walk to my porch. I miss the good old days…the days when I was still happy…the days when Andy was still here. I walk to my bed and cry myself to sleep.

Friday…the day has come. I have butterflies in my stomach already. We are in the west wing of the guardian's hideout. Dale and I are creeping along the walls behind us. Ron doesn't even know we are watching him. He is clueless. Dale slides a knife in to my hand. My knees are weak. I think I am going to fall down any second. Knees bucking I try to stand up straight. Dale comes out from behind me and into the light. Ron's companions goes to chase Dale when I walk up from behind Ron and hold the knife at his throat. I grip the handle of the knife tightly as my knuckles turn white. The knife is at his throat.

This is the time…it's the time to have my revenge…it's the time t kill him. My hand trembles. I can't do it. At this time, I realize, Andy_ is _my courage, my heart, my soul, not because he stole it from me, because I gave it to him willingly. I'm a wreck without him. I need him. Without a second thought, I pull the knife from Ron's neck and into my already dead heart. Things are getting blurry. I can't see straight. I am numb. I can't even feel the pain in my chest. All I feel is happiness. I can finally see him again…in another life…maybe

By: Julia Mei


End file.
